Long Time No See
by IWannaBeBoothy
Summary: A fluffy, shopping scene with a small encounter that we'd all love to see. One-shot.


**_A/N:_ **_Hello, all. It's been some time since we've seen each other, with all that "life" getting in the way. Please enjoy the fluffy, happy little one-shot. Reviews are forever helpful - good or bad, and I am always accepting prompts._

**_Disclaimer: _**_No matter how much I ask, I can't have Bones. If I did, I'd be getting my own little slice of Boothy-Pie._

* * *

><p>Christine ran around the aisles of the supermarket, grabbing each requested item and promptly placing it into the trolley in front of her mother.<p>

"Next one?" Christine's obvious excitement fuelled brilliant, wide eyes as she awaited her next task.

Brennan scanned the list in her hands after crossing off another item. "Hmmm... we're going to need some more pie for you and Daddy." She lowered her voice to a mutter "...again."

"I can get that!" And the 4-year-old dashed off to the end of the aisle to retrieve the pie.

Brennan continued to push the trolley in the direction of her daughter, arms stretched out in order to reach the handle over the 7-month-pregnant swell of her tummy. One of her hands came to rest over her _rather-quite-large-for-seven-months-along_ abdomen, as it usually did.

Running back to her mother, Christine took extra care of the boxed dessert. After reaching Brennan, she lowered it into the trolley as if it were a baby.

10 minutes passed and the domestic scene continued from the dessert aisle, to the stationary aisle and even into the health aisle. Christine's excitement to help her mother to retrieve the shopping never faded.

Turning the next corner, into the lane of spirits and alcohols, Brennan halted her daughters assistance in fear of broken glass or other incidences. She continued to push the trolley towards the whiskeys and stopped to survey the selection, wondering which Booth would prefer after a long, very hard, day.

"Why do we have to get alcohol?" Christine questioned her mother curiously.

Brennan looked down to the young girl tracing the caging of the shopping trolley. "We don't _have_ to get alcohol. We _want _to get it. It is a small luxury that adults sometimes allow themselves to indulge in." Brennan returned matter-of-factly. "Which is exactly what Daddy is going to need tonight..." She returned back to scanning the labels of each whiskey.

Finally finding her choice drink, Brennan bent down to pick the bottle from the shelf only to find that she couldn't quite reach the bottle over the large baby bump. She placed one hand over her stomach and continued to stretch over the bump but her efforts continued to prove futile.

A hand came from the side of Brennan's peripheral and reached the bottle so she could pick it up. "Here." The woman said smiling.

Brennan stood so she could thank the woman for the help. But she recognised the blonde. She recognised the height. She recognised the curves and the voice too. "Hannah!" Brennan exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Temperance!" The other woman said smiling back. "Wow, you look.. different." Hannah said after surveying the the heavily pregnant woman.

"Well of course. The hormonal disruptions that occur during gestation have a large effect on the body." Brennan replied matter-of-factly. Her face lightened immediately though. "I haven't seen you in a very long time." She smiled again.

Hannah chuckled at the familiarity of Brennan's social skills. "And who's this little one?" She bent down towards the little girl standing proudly at her mother's side.

"I'm Christine Angela Booth!" Christine announced proudly. "And I can spell that too!"

"Booth?" Hannah looked back to Brennan who was smiling proudly. "You and Seeley?"

Brennan's hand came to rest on her tummy. "Yes. Four years now." She smiled contentedly whilst fiddling with the ring on her left hand.

Hannah stood again to face Brennan. "Ah.. Evan Williams, always a favourite of his." Hannah said looking down at the bottle in her hands before handing it to the woman in front of her. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how? How did it happen?" Hannah was genuinely curious.

"I guess I just found the strength, and he found the happiness and... it.. it happened." Brennan smiled genuinely at the thought. The sincere moment was interrupted by a ring. Brennan picked up her phone and placed it to her ear.

"Brennan."

"I don't know; 15 minutes maybe."

"You're home now? I thought you'd be late."

"Oh- Okay, we'll be home soon. Try not to get angry whilst you there."

"See you soon. Love you too."

Brennan placed her phone back in her coat pocket and looked back to Hannah.

"Sounds like you should be home soon." Hannah chuckled. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Yes, I think we'd like that very much." Brennan smiled towards the blonde, before Hannah turned and left.

"Daddy sounds angry." Christine said, looking up at her mother.

"He's had a hard day at work." Brennan reasoned for her daughter. "Which is why we probably won't tell him about who we saw today, okay?" After seeing Christine's smiling nod, Brennan continued to push the trolley towards the next aisle. Arms still stretched out, to reach the handle.

* * *

><p><em> Yep, I still <strong>love<strong> reviews! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
